1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing program, and an information processing method for transmitting and receiving various types of contents that has to be protected by copyright.
2. Related Art
With widespread use of computer networks such as broadband and wireless LANs and developments in digital technology, digital information devices (hereinafter referred to as a digital appliance) with communication functionality have become common. Also, it is conceivable that digitalized terrestrial broadcasts will propel the widespread use of digital-broadcast-ready television sets, set-top boxes, and DVD recorders. It will be advantageous if a user can enjoy watching or listening contents over a network by connecting a number of digital appliances to the network (Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-194491).
The term “contents” as used herein refers to various types of digital data such as MPEG2 and MEG4 video and audio data and document data such as text data and image data. Contents composed of such digital data have the advantage that they can be readily copied without degradation, but on the other hand, attention must be paid to their copyrights. For example, consider a case where copyrighted contents are transmitted from a transmitting device to a receiving device. It is desirable that the contents be exchanged within certain limits, for example within a range of legitimate rights, such as the rights of personal use prescribed by a Copyright Law or a narrower range to prohibit a user from providing the contents to a third party beyond such a range.
However, if AV data is transmitted by using the IP (Internet Protocol), a breach of the Copyright Law can occur because the IP (Internet Protocol) allows AV data to be transmitted without physical constraints such as the cable length constraints. For example, the IP provides VPN (Virtual Private Network), which is a general-purpose technique for logically connecting remote IP networks. This technology allows a device connected to the home network in Mr. X's house in area A to be connected to the home network in Mr. Y's house in area B (physically remote from area A) and to transmit data. That is, contents at Mr. X's home are not confined within the network at Mr. X's home, but Mr. Y at the remote site can connect to Mr. X's home network and browse the contents held by Mr. X.